Jupiter's Moons
by smearedliner
Summary: A one shot in which Ron states that he doesn't listen in class, he just listens to someone else. RonHermione.


Everyone had gone home for the Christmas holidays save for three souls.

The fire that was usually going in the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace was starting to die. A Christmas tree stood near the window next to the fireplace, a gold lion with a maroon mane graced the top of the tree were the Muggles would usually put a star. Gold and maroon garland strands were twisted together on the stone mantle of the fireplace.

Hermione smoothed a scarf that she'd decided to knit by hand for Colin Creevy on her lap, casting a glance at Harry, who has fallen asleep on the couch. Her face softened as she gazed at one of her best friends, her heart going out to him. She knew how difficult it was for Harry to go through the holidays without a real family, and it broke her heart. Though Harry wouldn't voice it aloud, Hermione always saw the look of longing in his eyes whenever plans for going home for holidays were mentioned.

"At least he is sleeping," Hermione said gently, rolling up the scarf. She stuck her knitting needles through the ball of yarn, placing the scarf and the yarn beside her chair.

Ron glanced at Harry, adjusting his position in the comfortable armchair across from Hermione. "I hope I'm not becoming a burden to him. I always seem to be getting worse whenever Harry helps me practice Quidditch. I think its quite frustrating really," Ron said, swallowing awkwardly. "One day, he is bound to see me as a failure, and just give up on me."

"That's not true," Hermione stated vehemently. "Besides, I watched you guys practice earlier, and I thought you did quite well." She bent her head to hide the soft flush that had colored her cheeks.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron said. His ears turned pink at her compliment. "I kind of thought I was getting better. You know, I could be quite capable of becoming Quidditch captain one day…"

"And I want you to teach me," Hermione said, interrupting Ron's fantasy.

Ron looked at her, clearly startled. "Have you gone mad! Have you not seen what a sop up I am at Quidditch! I have no hope for myself right now, how on earth do you purpose I teach you?" He exclaimed.

Hermione waved her hand, dismissing his statements. "Nonsense, Ronald. Harry has got enough on his plate right now, and I've decided I want to learn. Just the basics at least. And I think you are the perfect person to teach me."

"Forget it, Hermione," Ron said. He sat back in his chair, and crossed his arms.

"But I want you to teach me, Ron," Hermione said softly, flicking her gaze to the fire for a moment before gazing at Ron.

Ron sat in a stubborn silence, clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth. Once he saw the sincerity in Hermione's eyes, he gave in, sighing roughly. "Alright, you win."

Hermione squealed in the way only a girl was capable of, jumped up, and threw her arms around Ron. Ron's blush nearly matched the maroon of the Gryffindor House colors. i 'Whatever makes her happy,' /i He thought.

Ron fetched his broom from his dorm, going to borrow a broom for Hermione to use. After they found broom for her to use, they trooped down to the Quidditch Pitch.

The sun was setting, casting an array of purple colors on the snow clouds that were forming in the sky. Ron reckoned there would be at least two hours of complete daylight left, or they would stay out here until he started snowing.

Hermione drew her cloak more tightly around her before she mounted her broom. Kicking off the ground, she soared just a few feet above Ron, watching him take a Quaffle from the Quidditch kit. Ron mounted his broom with the Quaffle under his arm, soaring up next to Hermione.

The look on his face indicated he was bracing himself for disaster. Hermione was determined to prove him wrong.

"Alright," Ron said, motioning to three tall, gold goal posts at the end of the field. "Fly over there, and hover towards the middle. Pretend I am a player on the opposing team, attempting to score a goal. It's your job as Keeper to block my goal."

Hermione nodded, absorbing his directions. She hovered just near the center of the three goal posts, preparing for Ron's advance, drawing in a breath of confidence.

Ron flew towards her, veering suddenly to the left. Having anticipated that Ron wouldn't keep the center, Hermione veered sharply to the left, intercepting the Quaffle easily in her hands.

Ron hovered in the air, his mouth dropped in surprise. She'd actually caught it. Even he didn't catch it his first time.

"Speechless, Ronald?" Hermione called triumphantly, throwing the Quaffle back to him, a big grin on her face.

"Beginner's luck," Ron snapped.

But Hermione continued to prove Ron that she wasn't having beginner's luck. She caught all but one of Ron's advances. A warm flush of pride surged through Hermione. She was awfully glad that she hadn't made a fool of herself in front of Ron.

"Let's switch positions for awhile," Ron suggested. "I want to get in as much practice as possible."

Ron and Hermione switched places. Ron's game, with the help of Hermione had improved greatly by the time snowflakes were falling from the clouds. Hermione flew over to where she was hovering beside Ron. She looked up at the sky, closing her eyes, letting the snowflakes dot her face.

Ron studied her in the darkness. The moon showing between the clouds cast a pale glow on her face. Ron thought she looked awfully pretty, knowing that she'd started using Wanda and Wilma's Hair Straightening Shampoo to straighten her hair.

Hermione felt him studying her, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She turned to look at Ron, steadying herself with one hand on her broom handle. "We should go back inside," She suggested, indicating the snow.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Your hair looks..nice. It brings out your cheeks more," He complimented.

Hermione blushed.

When they descended onto the ground, Ron strapped the Quaffle back into the kit, locking it. Standing up, Ron looked up at the sky as he brushed his hands off of his jeans. There was a small gap in between the snow clouds, and Ron spotted Jupiter twinkling like a distant star in the sky.

"Look," He said, pointing at the sky. Hermione followed his finger. "It's Jupiter. Ganymede is Jupiter's biggest moon," Rom explained, smiling sheepishly at his sudden burst of knowledge. "Io is the moon that has volcanoes on it."

"Oh Ron," Hermione breathed. "You **_do_** listen in Astronomy."

"No," Ron shaking his head. He picked up the kit and his broomstick. "I listen to you."

Hermione smiled, blushed, and looked away. "Well, that's good," She said, laughing gently. She picked up her broom and followed Ron back to the shed to return the broom she'd borrowed.

On the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, they both exchanged glances, smiling, laughing at themselves every now and then. Ron even held Hermione's hand a few seconds longer after he helped her through the portrait hole.

END

Author's Note: I usually like Harry/Hermione pairing, and I usually don't write fluff, but this popped into my head, and thought it would make a cute one shot. Reviews are appreciated. I return the favors.


End file.
